


First Date

by Alltheyuriz



Category: haikyuu
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheyuriz/pseuds/Alltheyuriz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukki go on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Title: First Dates Rating: NC-17 Pairing: Kei Tsukishima x Tadashi Yamaguchi Disclaimer: I don’t own Haikyuu and I will just have to live with that fact.

 

Tadashi Yamaguchi, Pinch server for Karasuno, was about to go on his first date with Tsukishima Kei. He was so excited that he actually felt like he was going to throw up his lunch, the short haired male made his way around his room trying to get ready for the date. He had laid out clothes the night before and taken his shower. Yamaguchi smiled as he put on his black jeans and white polo shirt that had horizontal stripes on it, Tsukki had helped him pick out the outfit the last time they had been shopping together and he thought that Ke- Tsukki would appreciate him in it. Yamaguchi smiled softly as he pulled on the polo buttoning the top of it as he smiled, this date was the only thing on his mind and he was going to make sure it went smoothly. Yamaguchi ran downstairs as he made his way to the door, he needed to go meet Ke- Tsukki at the cafe, he berated himself for almost calling Tsukki by his first name, he had no right to call him that. The dark haired boy began walking down the street heading to his best friend turned lover’s house. Once he made it to the door of said male’s house, he rang the doorbell and waited, Yamguchi could feel the butterflies in his stomach grow more prominent in his stomach as he waited. What if Tsukki wasn’t even here and didn’t want to date him? A few minutes later Akiteru Tsukishima opened the door, the blond smiled softly as he greeted yamaguchi.

 

“Yamayama-chan.” He said cheerfully as Yamaguchi stood by the door.

 

“Is Tsukki here?” He asked as he locked eyes with Akiteru, he was a nervous wreck as he waited for the other male to let him enter the house. Akiteru nodded and moved out the way inviting him into the house.

 

“Sure I’ll go get him.” He said as Yamaguchi entered the house, Akiteru headed up the stairs to alert Kei that his date was here, well Akiteru didn’t know that they were dating, he only had an inkling that he they were. He sat on the couch and waited for Tsuki to come down, he folded his hands into his lap and smiled softly as he waited. Not long after Tsukki came down the stairs, and Yamaguchi smiled softly.

 

“Hello Tsukki~” He said as he stood to head over to him.

 

“Hey Yamaguchi.” “Let’s head to the cafe.” He said softly as he headed towards the door and headed out into the streets. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima began to walk down the street, the air was crisp as it was autumn and as they got closer to the cafe the smell of the food made their bellies growl. Yamaguchi chose this cafe because they served the best Strawberry Shortcake that everyone loved, they also served his favorite fries which was a win-win for both of them. The waitress took them to their seats and gave them a menu, but both of them already knew what they wanted from the menu, so they didn’t need to look at it. The woman took their orders and they waited for the food, making idle chatter as they waited, Yamaguchi talked about volleyball, Hinata, and Kageyama, but Tsukki seemed to be elsewhere.

 

“Tsukki what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing Yamaguchi.” He sighed softly and nervously moved his fingers, he didn’t watch where his hand was going but he managed to knock his drink into his lap, Tsukki jumped up.

 

“Yamaguchi!” He quickly grabbed napkins to try and wipe up the other male’s lap and Yamaguchi tried to get him to stop rubbing on his crotch but he didn’t and what happened was a result of teenage hormones and the rubbing of his crotch. The poor dark haired male got an erection. Tsukki, to Yamaguchi’s embarrassment, felt the hardening of his dick. The blond blushed brightly and leaned into him.

 

“I know where there is a love hotel around here, I’ve been saving up.” Tsukki’s breath was hot against his ear and it only turned him on even more. Yamaguchi nodded and stood with the help of Tsukki. He smiled softly as he picked Yams up on his back and carried him to the love hotel. When the two made it to the love hotel, they checked in and made their way up to the room. Tsukki laid Yamaguchi on the bed and kissed him hard, licking his mouth and sucking on his tongue. He swirled his tongue inside his mouth, licking over his teeth and the roof of his mouth claiming Yamaguchi as his own. Tsukki ran a hand up Yamaguchi’s shirt as he began to take off the offending article of clothing, revealing creamy pale skin that he wanted to mark. He began to lick and suck Yamaguchi’s neck as the other male began to shiver and moan underneath him, only fueling Tsukki’s raging hard-on. Yamaguchi began to stroke him through his pants, groping at his dick, his hands working sweet magic on him. The blonde moaned as he felt Yamaguchi’s fingers on him, this gave the other male more confidence as he began to unbuckle Tsukki’s pants.

 

While Yamaguchi was working on his pants Tsukki removed his own shirt, throwing it on the floor in a hurry. He began to pull off Yamaguchi’s pants, trying to get the black jeans off of him, revealing tight boxers covering his target. “Should I take off my glasses?” Tsukki asked panting because Yamaguchi had taken his penis out of his pants and was now licking it, making him buck and moan. Yamaguchi didn’t pull off to answer his question, he just took the tip of his penis into his mouth and began to suck hard, causing Tsukki to moan and bite the back of his hand. Yamaguchi took what he could into his mouth then began to bob his head and suck making Tsukki arch his back, he could feel himself getting close to the end. Tsukki gripped Yamaguchi’s hair and pulled, making Yamaguchi moan around his cock. Tsukki moaned loudly as he tried to pull Yamaguchi off of him, he was so close that but he didn’t want to finish in his mouth.

 

“Yama.. Guchi! Go.. Gonna Cum!” Yamaguchi pulled off and watched Tsukki.

 

“Y-You could finish in my mouth if you want.” He blushed brightly as he watched the other male, nervous about what he just said to him. Tsukki leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently, then whispered into his ear. “I want to finish in your ass.”

 

Yamaguchi turned bright red at the sound of that and his words went straight to his cock, Tsukki used this moment to push him back on the bed and straddled his hips. He looked over to the side of the bed where there were bottles of lube on a table. The bespeckled male grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed it on his fingers, once his fingers were lubed up enough he pressed his fingers into Yamaguchi, pressing against the walls of the male’s rectum stretching him. “Hmm~ Tsukki! It feels weird~” Yamaguchi cried out as the finger pressed into him, opening him up for Tsukki. He wiggled it around as he tried to find that spot inside of him that would make him go crazy, and when Yamaguchi arched his back and cried out he knew he had found it. Tsukki abused that spot pressing against it until he was loose enough to add a second finger and the process was repeated until he could fit three fingers inside of Yamaguchi’s anus. Once Yamaguchi was prepared, he lined himself up with him and slowly pushed in. Tsukki pressed all the way in and once he was, he waited for him to adjust to the size of his dick. Yamaguchi gave him the okay to move, and he did, he began to thrust into Yamaguchi. He used long slow thrusts as he pressed against him, opening him wider. He began to speed up, Yamaguchi cried out to him as he did. Tsukki was aiming to get him to cum as he continued to hit his prostate, until finally he succeeded and made Yamaguchi cum, the male underneath him shooting semen onto his chest as he cried out a raspy. “Tsukki!” His voice raspy from all the screaming he had done during their love making.

 

Tsukki came moments later as he shot hot semen inside of his ass, he knew it would be hard for him to clean up tomorrow. Tsukki and Yamaguchi continued to lay there for a moment before the blonde pulled out of the other and laid next to him holding him. He played with Yamaguchi’s hair as he laid there.

“Hey Tsukki?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you mind if I call you by your first name?” He asked softly kissing the other male, he loved him so much that it actually hurt sometimes. Tsukki thought about it for a moment while he watched his lover below him and gave him a quick nod, his cheeks turning red as he leaned down to kiss him.

“Kei.” Yamaguchi tried it out and it made Tsukki turn red. “Shut up Yamaguchi and go to sleep.”

 

Yamaguchi nodded and cuddled him close, before he fell asleep he uttered.

 

“Yes Kei.”


End file.
